The Inbetweens
by Midzst
Summary: A series of missing scenes between Cain and DG during and after the movie. Part Three: A moment on the way to the Northern Island.
1. Over My Head

Title: The In-betweens

Part One: Over My Head

Author: MidnightzStorm

Pairing: DG/Cain

Fandom: Tin Man

Theme: 6, Mellow/Alt. Mix

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own some things, but not Tin Man or the song "Over My Head."

Author's Note: This is my first entry for the challenge I signed up for at the LiveJournal Community 30ballads. Here is hoping I can complete this one. I wanted to create a reason why DG was being so formal with Cain before the big battle, so this my way of explaining it. And while the song may not have anything to do with the story, it was only suppose to inspire me, which it did.

Thanks to: Lady Taevyn for beta reading, I am much obliged for the help.

"_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime_" – **The Fray: Over My Head (Cable Car)**

* * *

DG was over her head. She had let Azkadellia get the emerald. She nearly died, but at least this time she was able to save herself. However, if she was not the damsel in distress in this situation, why was she so damn happy to see him riding towards her on his white steed?

She felt so weak after freeing herself from the tomb, but when she saw her friends rushing towards her and seeing him, his eyes filled with concern, she felt alive once again. They were safe, alive, and had come to her aid.

She told them how she let the emerald be taken with sad eyes. But they all seemed to be happy that she was alright.

When she took the reins from Glitch, Cain automatically said "Come here, Princess."

Glitch muttered something about not needing a brain to be able to ride a horse properly. She smiled at Glitch, but went to Cain. She took his rough hand and mounted his horse and then he climbed on behind her. He had one hand holding the reins, while the other wrapped protectively around her waist.

As they rode through the forest the wind whipped past them and she just let herself breathe in the sweet air. Oxygen was a glorious thing and it wasn't until she almost died from the lack of it, that she realized how amazing it was. It had been the same way when she thought that Cain had been killed.

She let her thoughts drifted away as she listened attentively to him as he told her about his son, he was alive. He told her about the resistance that Jeb was in charge of and there was a note of pride in his voice. She was elevated by his happiness, he deserved some at least.

The problem was as he spoke she could feel his hot breath against her ear and she inwardly shivered. While the way he held her closely made his arm every so often gaze her chest gently. She wondered if he knew what he was doing to her.

No, of course he didn't. He thought she was a kid. A job. He was there to protect her because he was a tin man and she was a princess.

She wanted to shake off this emotional mess. She didn't have time to fall in love. She had a world and big sister to save. There was no time to fall in love with a man who was still mourning his dead wife and probably had major post traumatic stress disorder. Plus she was receiving strange looks from Raw, she needed to relax.

Cain must have felt the tension coursing through her, because he asked her what was wrong. She just reminded him about the emerald and the prophecy. He told her softly that the eclipse hadn't happened yet and they still had time. She smiled and teased him about his new found optimism and he brushed it off saying it was just the truth. He then kissed her cheek, at least she thought he did, but it could have been an accident. She told herself it was an accident, she wasn't in love and he definitely wasn't.

However, when they reached the camp and he helped her off the horse he held her longer than necessary. And she realized that she was over head, she was falling in love and it was effortless.


	2. Crazy

Title: The In-betweens

Part Two: Crazy

Author: MidnightzStorm

Pairing: DG/Cain

Fandom: Tin Man

Theme: 27, Mellow/Alt. Mix

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own some things, but not Tin Man.

Author's Note: This takes place a few months after the movie.

"_Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe you're crazy  
Maybe we're crazy  
Probably_" – Crazy, Gnarl Barkley

* * *

The princess was going to drive him crazy. She didn't seem to understand there were thousands of reasons why they shouldn't be together and he was tired of being the logical one.

She was standing feet away from him in the living area of her suite with her hands crossed and lips pursed.

"You kissed," she said flatly.

"That was a mistake," he told her not meeting her gaze.

"And it took you five minutes of macking with me for you to realize that?"

"What in the O.Z. is macking?"

"Making out," she said simply. He then blushed, while she smirked, it was always nice to see him do something as human as blush. He knew he shouldn't had kissed her, but if she insisted on licking her lips and batting those big blue eyes at him he couldn't be held responsible for what he did.

"We shouldn't be macking or kissing or anything of the sort," he said. "Princess, I am just a tin man."

Her face softened at this announcement and said: "You are so much more than just a tin man and I am not just talking about the knighthood my mother bestowed to you or your snazzy new position as head of the Royal Guard."

"I'm too old for you," he pointed out.

"Age is a just number," she said, waving that excuse off.

"Well, kiddo, the number between us is a big one. I'm old enough to be--"

"Don't say that," she said raising her hand. "Anyway I don't think we should count the eight years you were in the, you know, so it only like twelve years, not a big deal. Plus May and December romances are very popular on the other side."

"I spent eight years in that suit. I'm not…" he said trailing off.

However she just answered back quickly: "When I was five an evil witch possessed my sister and killed me. We all have baggage."

"Princesses don't marry tin men. You should marry someone of noble blood."

"First off I'm the second born, so there is less pressure on me," she said starting to get upset. "Second my father isn't of noble blood: he is a slider from Nebraska. And third and most important the only man I should be marrying is the man I love."

"DG, I'm—"

"Stop Wyatt," she said once again interrupting him. "You continue to give me reason after reason why we shouldn't be together, but you never said the one thing that really matters."

"And what's that Princess?"

"You never said you didn't love me," she said with a smile. That comment shut his mouth.

"You give me reason about age, rank and a bunch of other things, but you never give me the reason that really counts," she said and as she spoke she moved slowly towards him, like he was a deer she didn't want to scare away. But she didn't have to worry since he was paralyzed to the ground. He wanted to step away, so he could clear his head, and have some chance of denying his feelings, but he couldn't. She sneaked in closer and soon they were nearly nose to nose.

"Tell me you don't love or have any feelings for me and I'll let it go and never speak of it again," she said in a hush voice, he could feel her hot breath against his face.

He couldn't speak, so he didn't, instead he just kissed her. He could feel her lips form a smile against his and he knew he was doomed, but in the best possible way.


	3. Baby It's Cold Outside

Title: The In-betweens

Part One: Baby its Cold Outside

Author: MidnightzStorm

Pairing: DG/Cain

Fandom: Tin Man

Theme: 32, Mellow/Alt. Mix

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well I own some things, but not Tin Man or the song "Baby, its Cold Outside."

Author's Note: I love Zooey's voice; there is something so captivating about it. For the whole of December I kept listening to her rendition of "Baby, It's Cold Outside," from the "Elf," soundtrack. If you haven't heard, I highly suggest it.

I also know this is very silly and short, but it came to me and I had to write it.

* * *

"_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside."_

* * *

DG couldn't understand, but admired how Cain could navigate Demilo's van through the bizarre. She involuntary shivered at the sight of the snow and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders tightly around herself, they had been driving in this storm for hours and it didn't look like it was going to let up.

"Baby, it's cold outside," DG sang softly.

"Excuse me?" Cain asked jerking his head to look at her.

She rolled her blues eyes and said: "It's a song from the other side. Whenever I hear snow the song pops into my head and the only way to get it out is to sing it."

"It's a song about being cold," asked Cain incredulously.

"It's a song about a man telling a woman she can't leave because it's snowing outside. For every reason she gives for having to go, he gives her another to get her to stay.

"_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in. So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry. My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar. So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry,"_ she sang again. DG never had a problem singing in front of people, probably because people constantly compared her voice to Judy Garlands'.

"She should just leave, no one should be held against their will," Cain replied seriously.

DG smiled sadly and explained: "She doesn't really want to go; she just doesn't want to seem like a slut."

He glances at her again but quickly looks back at the snowy road. She wanted to laugh, but was afraid of his reaction.

"It's just an example of people not saying what they really mean," she said and then lowered her voice, "You should know about that."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, her eyes widening in innocence. Moments or minutes passed in silence until he broke it.

"Well if the only way to get the song out of your head is to sing then go for it."

She smiled slightly and sang softly once again: "_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there. Say, lend me your coat_."

"Who needs a coat?" said Glitch from the back of the van.

DG started to giggle, while Cain gave a smirk or a smile, she couldn't tell, but she would like to believe it was a smile.

"_Never such a blizzard before._"


End file.
